mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust
"How can a Noble of My station do such strenuous activity ? Preposterous !" Background: Faust,Previously known as Baroness Fellina nitch Verdellum,was an Adolescent Ruler of a Manor in a middle of a forest. Raised within a Noble Household that governed an isolated island, She was made into a Spoiled, Prideful and took trait of her instructor rather than her parents, whose Father died in a mysterious incident and Mother ran away in fear, and as she was taught, She took the position of The Lord, instead of doing any investigation. It was originally nothing at all, When She was ten, She had ruled over her region ruthlessly. But after days she had turned 18, she can finally see what the adults had seen. Opened doors, noises at night and flickering candles. The Manor was without Servant at night.But as The apex of the Manor,She was to have her night sleep there. She just shrugged it,repressing her own feeling of threat by sheer sense of refinement.She is having a normal days,being with people she doesn't see but She can feel them being at her side every night. She kept feigning ignorance,even by every night,The Bulk of servants is slowly thinning away and even their painful screams haunted the halls.She had a plentiful of sleep without much problem. Naturally, as how it should works. She became the last victim of the revenants in her manor, still, like she was consumed by insanity already, She grinned at their faces from ear to ear as she was consumed. Later, the manor has been promptly abandoned, and God knows what happened to it's current master, who mysteriously disappeared, and may appear.....like ghosts whose smile haunts the abandoned halls, in reality and dreams. Personality: Previously an individual that feigns vanity and ignorance, She is now a Mischievous demon that seeks entertainment. Even as a ghost, She still is seldom to take care of business herself, although for now she is working properly with her own twisted sense of humour. It is later revealed that she is, in fact, is one of a kind with the dreaded leader of her team. Manipulative, insidious and relentless, Fellina is one of a kind of a spirit that haunts the dreams of the masses, and in fact, was the one who caused her current host to be driven insane by devouring her servants in their dreams. Abilities: Curse of The Masque : She is the holder of the curse of the masque,The curse of her that is keeping masks over people,But eventually all those mask can be fear,lies,or anything.That she can control Curse of The Mad Queen: As a Queen needs to assure her king that his subjects are safe, Her ability to assert her subordinates motivations is a must. The Apostle of Sloth, learning from experience, is able to read an individuals thoughts, and split her essence into "Sprites" that acts as "Spies", in the tale of a The Mad Queen's conquest for her position. '''Intangibility: '''As a Revenant, She is naturally able to pass through solid objects and Possession but her chains obstructed her from going into her full capabilities. Records from The Dark Tome Perhaps something that I would like to refute. This one is probably the hardest choice I would have needed to make. She is among the arrogant one even among the contestants, but proves to be the best and achieved "Scholarship", augh. Originally, I was planning to have this ancient ghost to wreak havoc and get a soul of a Noble Daughter for my squad, but it was proven to be not smart enough, My husband lectured me for it, She has proven to be even more refined than the girl was, enough to drive the Father and Mother crazy and make that Huge mansion into a Classic Haunted Mansion. Regardless, Her ability to even ignore her should-be-abnormal function is astounding, and Faust also wanted to try a role of a butler. So I picked her, although her arrogant nature is pissing me off.Category:Characters Category:Apostle Series